lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Sia
Sia is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, and is one of the numerous unlockable characters in the game. She is a towering, powerful swordswoman with stunningly amazing reflexes who claims to be the chosen one to stop Doomulus Grime rather than Unten. Sia is very different from her fellow Siandralls, wishing to be helpful and willing to do anything it takes that she is very different from the race she was born as, which she abhors heavily. Sia is classified as a tricky fighter with multiple offensive and defensive capabilities. Her goals on the battlefield are to intimidate foes and prevent them from crossing the border, and actively going out to slay the "Big Ones" on the enemy teams. Her goal is to slay the powerful characters such as Zellen and Alcyone who can easily dominate a battlefield, and also take care of those that can easily take advantage of her team's core members. Sia is unlocked once the player defeats each boss in the game (besides the Threat) at least once. Playstyle Sia is a very tall character, easily towering over all others on the battlefield. Sia's weight is average, which means her jumps are rather normal -- but with this in mind, Sia has blinding levels of speed, easily able to outmaneuver most of the opponents on the battlefield and overtake slower foes. She is rather athletic, easily able to step over pits and gaps and slash at opponents that are even quite a distance away. This couples up well with her outstanding range, able to slash and strike opponents from even a moderate distance away from her, allowing her to easily have her own space and scare opponents into running away. With her mobility and ease of movement across terrain, Sia should have little difficulty passing through any map in the game, able to step over many hazards that opponents can't and able to easily stalk and hunt down opponents that are having trouble there. Unless they are fast, opponents will have a rough time trying to escape Sia's long range regardless of territory, so she basically threatens any slow character unless they have assistence. That being said, Sia has some very poor defense, able to be easily crushed with little spoonsfuls of offensive attacks, meaning that a careless Sia player can easily go down. Sia's offensive capability is high, which is unusual for tricky characters, able to easily swing opponents away from her with a powerful blow from her Palm Cutter weapon. With all her ability to track down and strike opponents, she can put up an offensive presence on the battlefield, but things can get tricky if opponents -- particularly strong ones like Oni -- try to fight back. Any good blow to Sia will send her backwards, and if she falls, she takes the longest to get up thanks to her tall height, which also means that she'll become very vulnerable to any attack or move from another opponent as she tries to get back up. While Sia has a very frail and easily disposable body, she does have good defensive talents. When she cleanly strikes any opponent, regardless of weight, they will be flung into the distance, and take extra damage if they're slammed against a wall or really any solid surface. Using her counter stance, she can block physical attacks with her Palm Cutter and return an attack that does 1.6x that amount of damage, which can really cripple opponents with pretty low defense like Corrina and Sakeena. Her ability to space is important, she can help out her teams by pushing away tough opponents and killing off important ones. Sia has some straightforward gameplay; she can either stay with her team and defend against the most evil of villains with her high range and quick mobility, or go out to seek & destroy them. The choice is up to the player; but they should consider what team they're on. A team based on defense should have a Sia that guards, but a team otherwise can handle themselves well should have Sia go out and stop brutal foes. Zellen and Elize are usual targets for Sia, as they can easily help out their teams and threaten her own. Leah, Iron Mask, NULL and Sakeena are common targets as well. One huge advantage with Sia is that she's simple to play, not requiring any expert input in order to be used quite well, which is fortunate considering a lot of the unlockable cast has a lot of complicated techniques, helping Sia stand out. While her low defense is much unwanted, any player can easily pick up Sia and quickly form dents in her opponents, able to tear them down easily with her Palm Cutter and space out opponents. Her height, ability to go across any terrain, and her excellent range make her extremely intimidating as well, and she's something that various players look out for. Sia's FINALE is Final Slash, whereas Sia takes out her Palm Cutter and swings it around herself, forming a palm-cutting tornado that will whip its way around the battlefield, tearing into any opponent and ignoring their defenses, doing lots of damage and possibly casualties. Sia is residing in this tornado, holding out her Palm Cutter as the tornado moves. During this time, the weapon will charge up, and in the last three seconds of the twenty-second long special move, Sia can force an immediate KO onto any opponent with the swing of the blade, which will go forward like a boomerang and KO any other opponents nearby before returning to her. Sia isn't a necessary addition to any team, but many teams will welcome Sia for her intimidating presence, her ability to space out foes, and her large arsenal of advantages that very few other players really have, especially her ridiculously long range. Notable techniques Counter If the player holds down the right shoulder button and swings out Sia's blade, she will go into a counter stance -- any opponent that hits her will instead take an attack 1.6x that amount in damage, doing a good number of harm to them. Easily cripples low-defense foes. Ripper Blade While not really requiring button input, Sia can swing her sharp sword against soft ground such as grass to cut it off. She can cut away at ledges and swing opponents down towards her to finish off, or swipe down trees to damage foes -- but must make sure that she doesn't get hit herself. Meditate If Sia is alone and on low health, standing in place and holding down the inner triggers will prompt Sia to slowly begin meditating, healing herself and charging up her ability to use her FINALE. This can be very useful when there's few opponents on the battlefield and they happen to be slow. Sharpen If Sia hits a lot of foes / material in a single match, her Palm Cutter will dull out -- holding down L will cause her to sharpen her sword against a nearby surface, quickly sharpening it. She should do this when enemies aren't around, otherwise she'll take a good beating. Trophies ''Standard'' :"A towering, intimidating Siandrall who wields the real-sharp Palm Cutter weapon and is more than capable of stopping almost anyone in her way. She believed that she was the "Chosen One" intended to stop Doomulus Grime...even though she matched almost none of the details in the prophecy. Guess she's not all that intelligent?...whatever, I guess. She's pretty powerful, though, don't underestimate her." ''Alt'' :"This incredibly lanky, athletic fighter is not to be underestimated, she can easily chop down anyone in her path with her high-reach moves and swing away fighters with ease. Sia has a low defense, which can render her kind of easy to defeat in the wrong hands, but experienced fighters will be able to avoid an untimely death and keep on trucking until either late-game or until it's over." ''FINALE'' :"Sia's FINALE is Final Slash, whereas she swings around her Palm Cutter to form a tornado, smashing around the battlefield and wreaking havoc within twenty seconds, doing plenty of daamge if there's lots of people around. During this time, her weapon will charge up -- within the last three seconds, swing it to cause an OHKO attack, and it will go off like a boomerang, also fatally KO'ing any opponent ahead that it hits." Alts Trivia *The name "Final Slash" is a parody of the name "Final Smash", a term from the Super Smash Bros. series. It's also a reference to how Final Slash is a super powerful-move designed for Sia, just like how a "Final Smash" is a super-powerful move designed specially for its summoner. Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages